The present invention is directed to a device according to the preamble of claim 1.
Joining two parts by a threaded joint is generally known. Thus, for example, an insertion probe of a device for determining a parameter of a medium flowing in the duct is placed in a duct at least partially by being screwed onto a wall of the duct. In addition, further sealing elements such as rubber rings for example must be present on the insertion probe to seal the duct outward. Screwing in is an additional process step after the installation of the insertion probe in the duct. In addition, a further component, namely the sealing element, must be installed. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,718, for example.